Santuario
Santuario is a tropical island. It was once shared between Enalica and Rainos, but following the events of the Rainosian Civil War and King Bartok's peace council, it fell into full possession of Enalica. However, most recently, it has rejected both factions and is currently running on the fumes of rebellion. Terrain Santuario is temperate and humid year-round. Around the southern shore of the island runs a band of low, rugged mountains, which shield the island from the brunt of the hurricanes which form in the Ocean. Just below the hills, some of the oldest and largest trees in the Lands grow in thick groves that block out much of the understory. Most of the island is covered in thick jungle. Off the north shore are two barrier islands, mostly covered in salt marshes. Two wide beaches are on the eastern and northwestern tips. Rich gold veins, as well as many other valuable minerals, run all through the island. Culture History The ruins of ancient civilizations dot the island, and Santuario was likely one of the first places in the Lands to see human settlement. Santuario and Worsan were the original two territories in Enalica at the nation's founding, but in the alliance with Rainos, the island was divided between the two nations. The Enalicans and the Iber clan that rules the Rainosian half have lived in peace for the past 30 years, largely escaping the many wars during that time. But the recent civil war proved that this was not to be, and the alliance was broken as the full reigns of the island was handed over to Enalica. Poblado Poblado is the main Enalican town on the island. It is a prosperous town, that deals heavily in the production of ships, dyes, and other luxury goods. WIth calm waters and optimal timber supplies, Poblado was once the leading shipyard in the Lands. Today, though its exports are more limited, it still specializes in fast, lightweight vessels. In addition, Poblado is the center of most high-quality dye production, being the only place able to produce rare colors such as olive green, aubern, or purple. As a peaceful, largely neutral town, Santuario is also popular among royalty or high nobles as a place to retreat unnoticed from the cares of government. The inhabitants of Poblado, like most southern Enalicans, favor tan or dark tan clothes, often with brightly-colored accents. If they can afford it, they might wear a full suit of dyed cloth: though it's cheaper here than in the great markets, Pobladi cloth is still pricy. The city guard wears vibrant Lake-Town Guard uniforms, with or without the helmet. Following the revolution, the Pantaloons have siezed control, guillotining any who oppose their rule. Rebeldes Rebeldes was once ruled by the Ibers, a fairly-large Rainosian clan. While it is the same size as its sister-city, it is not as wealthy. Rebeldes deals mostly in trades such as mining, since it is located slightly closer to the rich mountains. In the recent gold rush, Rebeldes and Poblado cooperated to extract as much gold as they could, and split the shares equally between the cities. Rebeldes' buildings are, like Poblado's, brightly painted; however, most stonework in Rebeldes is grey rather than tan. The citizens have no regular clothes, while the Ibers wore sand green sleeves and favor golden armor. It was most affected by the civil war, and after the relocation of the Iber clan, Rebeldes has established a Duchess as their ruler, to mimick the successful Duke ruling in Poblado. Following the revolution, Anarchists have thrown the city into an uproar, striking down all those who struggle to restore order. Category:Locations Category:Enalica Category:Rainos Category:Regions